User talk:NiRv4n4
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:LOKI Mech page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 07:07, May 31, 2010 ty m8, rlly nice 2 get wlcomd like this. hope 2 help the wiki lots wile im here. NiRv4n4 22:28, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Is such childish behavior really necessary? I understand differences of opinion. I understand that people can get worked up about differences of opinion. Lord knows I sure do. But is it really necessary to lash out in childish and juvenile vandalism against other users just because they have the nerve to possess a different opinion? It seems to me that someone who believes in free-market anarchism would be all for people having the right to have differing opinions, and would not feel the need to try and use petty and immature acts of vandalism to 'get back at' other people. That's more along the lines of fascism. SpartHawg948 00:25, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry guy... I was going to give you another chance, as I am a big boy and can survive some infantile attempts to vandalize my user page. Then I looked at the Talk:Raloi page. We have a policy of not using rude or insulting language towards other users, and you pretty well violated that, multiple times. I do wonder though about your need (bordering on obsessive compulsion) to paint people you disagree with as homosexuals. Again, not something a true free-market anarchist would be caught dead doing. You do know the prevailing theory about people who are so vehemently homophobic, right? That they themselves are secretly homosexual and lash out because of their own in-grown shame and disgust over their attractions and predilections? Makes me wonder if we're seeing a bit of this (the so-called Larry Craig Syndrome). I'd suggest some counseling to try and work out these deep-seated issues. And maybe also take some time to analyze your contradictory self-description (i.e. calling yourself a believer in a 'capitalist/anarchy government' when your own actions and comments contradict this). SpartHawg948 00:34, June 1, 2010 (UTC) So you call me a queer and a fascist. That is so very nice. NiRv4n4 01:20, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : And neither are you, do unto others bro ralok 01:30, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm calling what I see. And what I said was no worse than anything you said to some of the other users, particularly Lancer1289 and Phylarion. Note also that I never called you homosexual (unlike the many times you called other users homosexual), merely commented on a prevailing sociological theory. And on that note, I also called you (or more accurately your actions) infantile, childish, juvenile, petty, and immature, but you seem to only have eyes for gay and fascist. I'm not going to comment further, just pointing that out, as it is rather interesting. I'm sure Sigmund Freud would have some comments, though. SpartHawg948 01:30, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Well it is clear that I was acting immature, petty, etc, but the way you pulled gay and fascist out of the hat was sort of curious. NiRv4n4 01:39, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : :: And I'm calling what I see - implying that I am homo and fascist. I don't really care though, don't bother trying to defend yourself. Clearly I've said worse. I have it coming. Oh, and Sigmund Freud was full of shit, as far as I am concerned. Never been a fan of that psychological mumbo jumbo. And goddamn edit conflicts. NiRv4n4 01:37, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Eating Bratwurst on Memorial Day? How unpatriaotic? Who am I to argue, I had Chinese. Hah. Nothing personal here though, I was just bored and acted out. I was just trying to amuse myself, and since this is the anonomous internet, what better way than to insult others. Haha. But seriously, if I offended anyone, feel free to be pissed off. Not like I don't have it coming. NiRv4n4 01:37, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : I was just thinking of how odd it is to celebrate Memorial Day by eating German food, although I think my 7 years and counting in the US Military has earned me the right to do so without being called unpatriotic. And I'm not pissed off. At least not anymore. Not since enacting your one-year ban on making edits anywhere other than your user page and user talk page. SpartHawg948 01:42, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : Hopefully my IP address changes before that time. I don't plan on doing anything like I did today for a while, and it will probably be to another wiki or something. Until then, auf wiedersehen, mein freund. NiRv4n4 01:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : OK BAN HIM NOW, for the love of al lthat is good and holy ban this guy, if he just on a whim can decide to act out and be a total dickwad for his enjoyment alone and then admit it, i dont freakin want him here, i have already taken precausions to ban him on my wiki (ha) because of his behaviour here, spart get rid of this guy seriously. ralok 01:43, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : I am banned for uno annos, but I can still edit my talk page. NiRv4n4 01:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I dont consider eatin foreign foods on memorial day unpatriotic, mostly because of my understanding of america as a melting pot of world cultures, and that is part of why it is so kickassly awesome, we got everything, even people that beleive they are vampire (i dont like these people, but we still got them) ralok 01:46, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I was joking man... NiRv4n4 01:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC)